The present invention generally relates to methods and apparatus for packaging products, particularly relates to packaging methods and apparatus for products which are unstable during conveying, and specifically relates to packaging methods and apparatus for products having widths which are a multiple of their depths.
The benefits of mechanically handling products in the packaging of such products in cartons are well known, and there is a continual desire to increase operating speeds and efficiency as well as to handle specialty products having characteristics that detract from their ability to be mechanically handled. One such type of specialty product that has posed problems is a product having a narrow dimension. Particularly, it is desired that products be inserted into cartons while in a pack pattern by moving the products parallel to the long dimension and with the narrow dimension leading. As products are moved into the carton in a direction generally perpendicular to the direction that the products are received and accumulated from the production equipment, it is necessary to turn the products in the packaging apparatus. Prior to the present invention, the individual products were turned during the metering phase of the packaging operation. Handling each product in the remaining phases of packaging operation decreases efficiencies because of the need to deal with each individual product and because of the need to convey the products with its long dimension leading causing the product to be less stable while being conveyed.
Thus, a need continues to exist for methods and apparatus for packaging products having differing conveying stability according to their conveying orientation, which have high operating speeds and efficiency, and which otherwise overcome the problems and deficiencies in prior packaging methods and apparatus.
The present invention solves this need and other problems in the field of product packaging by providing, in the preferred form, a tray rotated about a vertical axis from a first arrangement where the tray unobstructed front edge is located in front of the back edge and a second arrangement where the tray unobstructed front edge is located to the side of the back edge while the tray is moving along a horizontal portion of a path. Product in the most preferred form in a pack pattern is received while the tray is in the first arrangement and slid past the tray obstructed front edge while the tray is in the second arrangement and into a carton.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide novel methods and apparatus for mechanically handling products.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such novel product handling methods and apparatus having particular utility in the packaging of products having differing conveying stability according to their conveying orientation.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such novel product handling methods and apparatus having high operating speeds and efficiency.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such novel product handling methods and apparatus turning an entire pack pattern of product to allow the product to be conveyed and/or pushed in an orientation with maximum conveying stability.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such novel product handling methods and apparatus where product is metered and placed into pack patterns while oriented with their maximum conveying stability.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such novel product handling methods and apparatus having particular utility in the packaging of products having widths which are a multiple times their depths.
These and further objects and advantages of the present invention will become clearer in light of the following detailed description of an illustrative embodiment of this invention described in connection with the drawings.